


Best Kept Secret

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Shouyou Hinata, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Shouyou HInata wears Lingerie, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Atsumu Miya has a problem. Being a popular model and volleyball player not only makes dating hard, it makes getting laid even harder.Turning to the internet to surf the web for some porn. and he sees a list of camboy’s off to the side, bright bold letters blinking “LIVE”. He clicks on it, thinking,Nothing wrong with looking. Completely and totally harmless.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021, stories that touched me





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a bit of a different AU, Atsumu is a still volleyball player for MSBY as well as a model. HInata, (surprisingly) does not go the volleyball route in this AU. I really liked this idea, and it clearly got out of hand. LOL, enjoy!

“-llo? Hello?? Sir?”

Atsumu is tired. He’s just so, so, _so_ , very tired. 

“Hello?? Earth to—what’s your name—oh it’s right here.” 

Atsumu didn’t think this was going to be a problem. Was this going to be a problem? Nah, it wasn’t going to be a problem. Wait, is there something wrong with him? No right? This is totally normal. But what if—

“EARTH TO MIYA-SAN!”

Atsumu jolts in his place, blinking rapidly as he takes in his surroundings. The concerned looks on the strangers standing near him are a little disgruntling, but he turns back to the person who just yelled at him. He is met with a short man with orange hair, who is completely red in the face. 

The man bows quickly behind the counter. “I didn’t mean to yell at you! But you were _completely_ zoned out!”

Oh, that’s right. He’s in the coffee shop right around the corner from his apartment. A place he has started to visit more frequently because….reasons. He was waiting for the latte he normally grabs as his morning fuel before heading to MSBY’s team practice. 

Atsumu waves the man off, “Nah, it’s my fault. Don’t worry ‘bout it—,” Atsumu pauses to look at the name tag, “—Yachi-san.”

The man straightens up and looks at the tag on his apron before he mutters under his breath, “Oh for the love of—that damn Stingyshima.”

For a brief moment, Atsumu considers the man in front of him and comes to the conclusion: _he’s cute._

“Sorry, seems like my co-worker swapped my apron out for someone else’s. My name’s Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Atsumu repeats. The words roll around his mouth pleasantly. He lifts his latte up towards Shouyou with a nod and says, “Thanks, and sorry for causing a scene.” 

“Oh, no worries! Take care and don’t zone out while you’re walking though! That’s dangerous.” 

Atsumu snorts, “Okay, I won’t. See ya,” he waves as he steps out of the coffee shop. 

“Bye! Have a good day!” The ball of sunshine waves at him excitedly. 

For as many times as he's been a regular at this shop, he can’t place the bright orange hair of that man he just met. 

_Huh. Must be new._ He thinks as he sips his latte.

Practice is a breeze—for the most part. Okay, that’s a lie, but! Kiyoomi can’t blame him for _everything_ that went wrong in practice today. He has a lot on his plate! Yet, Kiyoomi, the raven-haired clean freak, as per usual, disregarded Atsumu’s excuses and flatly said, “You’re playing like shit because you’re sleeping like shit. Look at those dark circles under your eyes, and coffee? When the hell did you start drinking coffee?” 

_Ouch._ Atsumu didn’t think Kiyoomi was paying attention to him _that_ closely.

“Don’t mind, Omi-kun. Just a rough patch.”

“You’ve been having a rough patch the last few weeks. What the hell is going on Miya?” 

“Nothing! Really, it’s nothing.” 

Kiyoomi squinted at him warily, “Whatever it is, get your shit together.” And with that, he leaves Atsumu alone in the gymnasium. 

Atsumu is not a liar, despite what his twin might tell you. Seriously, he did _not_ steal Osamu’s damn pudding cup. Don’t believe everything he tells you. But that’s neither here nor there; because, despite _not_ being a liar, he did, in fact, _lie_ to Kiyoomi. 

Life’s hard. Being handsome and popular with the ladies? It’s hard! Being a famous volleyball player and a model on top of that? It’s taxing! He has a fan club for god’s sake; he has a reputation to uphold dammit! It makes dating hard; it makes _getting laid_ is even harder. 

So yes, he’s going through a rough patch. Atsumu is lonely and has no options, which is kind of why he’s currently in this pathetic state. 

It started a month ago; having exhausted his list of hook-ups (which granted was just one person), he decided that some self-love wasn’t that terrible of an alternative, so he started to surf the web for some porn. He had almost given up on his personal date night when he couldn’t find _anything_ remotely good enough to get him off. 

But then he saw a list of camboy’s off to the side, bright bold letters blinking “LIVE”. He clicked on it, thinking, _Nothing wrong with looking. Completely and totally harmless._

He scrolled through the list of men: too twinky, too lanky, too tall. Atsumu wouldn’t necessarily say he was _picky_ , but okay maybe he is. But then his eyes stop halfway down the list, and he is the epitome of gorgeous. Atsumu’s ideal type: medium built, though a bit on the short side, compact muscles, a bronzed God with sinful tan lines. The only thing that Atsumu _couldn’t_ see was his face; the guy filmed his shows from the lips down, and that alone gave Atsumu plenty of spank bank material to work with. 

The thing is though, he didn’t _need_ to mentally store the images, not when he found himself returning to this camboy’s page night after night, much to his surprise. He hated to admit it, but watching this camboy was much more satisfying than his lone fuck buddy, and while he _thought_ of this man as his psuedo-lover, he was still fucking his own hand. 

So, Atsumu was losing sleep over a stranger on a screen, and that _wasn’t_ the problem, not quite. That was just the _beginning_ of Atsumu questioning his sanity regarding the god of camboy’s, this, _LittleGiant21_.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Atsumu realized you could spend money on these camboy’s. Ranging from shoutouts to exclusive shows, early and downloadable content. It should be no surprise that Atsumu ventured down the rabbit hole and started to use whatever extra cash he had into supporting the _little giant_ ; he reasoned that he _must_ be using the money to do something outside of the shows, maybe he was a struggling student to make ends meet! He had to support someone with dreams; _especially_ when he has the means to. Who would deprive someone of their dreams? Only monsters do, and Atsumu is _no_ monster. 

And this brings us to the present, to _why_ Atsumu was losing sleep and zoning out in coffee shops stressing out over the validity of his life choices and getting yelled at by Kiyoomi over unsaid life choices. 

He doesn’t _think_ it’s a problem; but he does wonder if staying up odd hours to watch a guy flirt and be sassy with his audience while wearing lingerie and fucking himself on various kinds of dildo’s _while_ he drains his wallet to get exclusive access to him is borderline problematic and obsessive.

“Fuck,” he says aloud to no one, the word reverberating in the emptiness of the gym, at his moment of clarity. 

Atsumu has a problem. A super hot, boner-popping problem. 

✦✦✦✦

Okay, so maybe he has _more_ than one problem. 

Atsumu studies the orange haired barista, who is currently making the drinks that are ahead of his latte. The same thought he had when he first met him floats through his mind again, _Cute_. 

The barista is cute, _really_ cute. His eyes soak in the information presented to him as he stands in front of the espresso machine. He’s short, and really fit for someone his height. His face has sharp angles and high cheekbones, there are freckles scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and he has this blinding smile that makes you feel like you’re standing too close to the sun. 

His eyes travel down, and Atsumu wheezes at the sight. Under a pair of skin-tight jeans is the most luscious ass he’s ever seen in his life, matched with thick thighs. 

The barista just went from cute to I want to pin him and against the wall and stick my dick in him.

“Are you okay?” 

Atsumu’s head snaps up to find warm brown eyes studying him closely as he holds Atsumu’s lifeline in a cup. He smirks as he reaches for his latte. “Yeah, I’m good. Why d’ya ask?”

“You look exhausted whenever you come in. Are you getting enough sleep?”

Atsumu feels a heat rise to his cheeks at the concern etched on his face. It’s adorable and it’s been way too long since someone has shown actual concern towards Atsumu. The reality is that he’s still losing sleep by furiously masturbating at night to a boy on a camera. Fuck, he really has a problem. 

“Yeah, for the most part. I catch up on the weekends. Thanks for yer concern though.”

“Yeah, no problem! See you tomorrow Miya-san!”

“Bye Hinata.” 

Practice goes on as usual, but he’ll call it a win because the glares from Kiyoomi are minimal today. Atsumu _has_ been trying to lay off the pornographic content; but the highlight of his day is seeing the sexy smirk plastered on the little giant, and the hint of lip gloss that makes his plump lips shine. 

When he gets home, he prepares dinner and plans his lunch for practice the next day. He showers and gets ready for the little giant’s show. He has a small pint of ice cream that he likes to enjoy when the little giant starts his foreplay act. He realizes how much a slob he sounds like, but it’s the little things. 

The camera turns on, and the little giant is already kneeling on his bed, wearing a black lace bralette, a thin garter belt around his waist that connects to the thigh highs that bite into his thick thighs. Atsumu whines around the spoon in his mouth when he sees the lace bikini that hides absolutely nothing. 

“Hi!” the little giant says waving at the camera with both hands, “I hope all of my crows are doing well today!” 

There’s a pause as the chat explodes with answers, Atsumu reaches for his keyboard and offers his own reply:

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Better now that I get to see you._

He attaches a tip as well. He does this because the little giant _always_ gives him a personalized shout out.

“Oh! I see my number one fan out there!” The little giant lights up with a blinding smile and he waves energetically at the camera before blowing a kiss to the camera, “Hi BetterTwin! I’m happy to see you here again!” 

That alone was enough to get Atsumu stirring in his boxers. The little giant continues to greet the rest of the chat, and engages them in conversation before he starts his show. 

“I have a few surprises for you all today!” 

Atsumu sits up a little straighter when the little giant turns his back towards the camera and gets on all fours. Atsumu moans when he sees he’s actually wearing a lace thong. He pulls back the thin fabric to reveal a glass butt plug with an ornate end. The glass is orange and stands out against the creamy white of his skin untouched by the sun. 

“Oh fuck,” breathed out Atsumu, wishing he could be on the other side of the screen, pulling on and pushing that plug back in, digging his fingers into the round muscular flesh of his ass, massaging his cheeks, spreading them wide and shoving his dick in. 

The little giant’s confident smirk appears just over his shoulder. “The other surprise is at the end of the show, so stick around!” 

As if he needed to be told twice to stay. Atsumu had skyrocketed to being his number one fan and his biggest contributor. He was there from start to finish, always coming in tandem with the camboy’s orgasm. 

The little giant takes a poll on which toy he should fuck himself with that night, and how do they want to watch him do it. Atsumu felt a flare of pride when the poll ended with a dildo that Atsumu had actually paid for one night on stream. There was a tie in polls for how he would fuck himself. 

“Why not both?” The little giant had giggled. 

He got on all fours again, wiggling his butt, and spreading his cheeks, and slightly spanking himself. Atsumu was mesmerized by the jiggle in his ass, his dick twitching in complete interest. 

The little giant made a show of pulling out his butt plug; pulling it out slowly as he moaned, pausing when the fattest part of the plug stretched him wide, before he popped it back in and used the base of it to rotate it within him. 

His small pants and moans drove Atsumu wild; he closed his eyes imagining that he was the one stretching him out and pulling out those cute moans. 

The little giant removed the plug, and reached for his dildo, it was from a high end brand known for their fantasy designs and sizes, a _Bad Dragon._

He placed the base of it on his bed. He kneeled with his back to it, using his feet to steady the base as it pressed up against the cleft of his ass. He lifts his hips lining himself up with the toy and uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart as he sank down on the dildo. His back arches as he moans, slowly easing himself down till the entire thing disappears into this ass.

He starts a slow tempo of rising and falling, going as far to lean forward a little to offer the audience a better view of the thick dildo stretching him out, once in a while he takes it out completely, showing off his gaping hole to the audience. Atsumu has been stroking his hardened cock, in time with the little giant’s pace. He moans loudly when he sees his stretched hole, wanting to fill it up with his own cock and paint his insides white. 

Atsumu internally berates himself; he can’t believe half the shit he’s imagining in his head. It’s lewd, debauched and he _knows_ it’s this man’s fault. He’d never thought about doing the nastiest things he’d only seen in porn to someone in real life, but the little giant makes him want to. 

The little giant removes himself from the dildo, turning back around, and shuffles towards the camera and wraps his mouth around it, his lips stretching thin as he takes in its massive length. _God_ , Atsumu wishes that his dick was shoved in his pretty mouth. The only thing that might possibly kill Atsumu is knowing what the rest of his face looked like. 

He imagined round eyes, warm and—wait, wait. Why did the barista flash into his mind? He shakes his head and refocuses back on the little giant who is propped up against his pillows, legs spread wide as he pushes the dildo in and out of him while he jacks himself off. He writhes on the bed, his moans get louder and louder along with high pitched whines. Atsumu strokes himself faster, keeping himself in check till he sees the telltale sign of the little giant reaching his climax. His body tenses before going completely taut and rigid, and then he explodes with the hottest moan Atsumu has ever heard. 

Atsumu moans loudly too as he spills over his hand. Panting, he reaches for a tissue on his bedside table and wipes his cum off his hands. The little giant’s neck is flushed, his lips bitten red from gnawing on his lower lip. He crawls towards the camera on all fours, Atsumu can see the sheen of sweat glistening off his chest and collar bone. 

The little giant pants as he offers a weak, but cute, smile to the camera. “Wow, that was intense,” he giggles, “thank you for choosing both those positions, and it was nice using the new toy. Thanks again BetterTwin for your donation!” 

Atsumu can’t help but smile at the attention he was getting. That means the little giant was thinking about _him_ whenever he used that dildo. 

“Whew! Well, now that I’ve caught my breath! Time for that surprise announcement!” 

Atsumu listens with rapt attention, what could it possibly be? Atsumu wonders how much this is going to cost him.

✦✦✦✦

What is the price tag on Atsumu’s sanity? About 1,000,000 Yen give or take. 

If you had told Atsumu that he'd be dropping a million on a camboy several months ago, he would’ve laughed in your face and said, “I’m not that desperate. Are ya crazy?” 

But he is slightly crazy. Crazy about a person whose body he knows intimately on a screen. Crazy about an absolute stranger he knows nothing about, not even his face or a real name.

Apparently, he’s also crazy enough to drop that kind of cash on a whim; on an opportunity he felt like he just couldn’t pass up.

Atsumu is 100% certain he _really_ has a problem now. 

It’s another night in, but it’s also not like any other night. It’s the usual set-up, laptop beside him in bed, in his boxer, and a pint of ice cream in hand. He’s logging into the website, and entering the sole password in existence to enter a private chat room, the prize from last week’s surprise from the little giant. 

Last week’s show was a blur as the chat room exploded in a frenzy over the bomb that the little giant had dropped. 

“The highest bidder gets a private show! It’ll be just me and you in a private chat room, we can talk about anything, you can make me _do_ anything.” He says as he licks his lips and runs his hands down his body, biting his lower lip and giggles, “We can do _whatever_ you want.” 

The chat had pinged over and over with the amount of thirsty ass men vying to win that spot. The numbers scrolled and scrolled while the wheels in Atsumu’s brain slowly comprehend the implication of this. 

Atsumu is a winner, always at the top of this game and always competitive by nature. There was no way he was losing to some losers in the chat who could _not_ appreciate the little giant more than he could. He laughed at the amounts being dropped as bids, too low, too mediocre. He’d show these scrubs how it was done. 

A lot of angry emotes appeared on Atsumu’s screen, and lots of “fuck you’s” pointed at him. But after he had dropped his amount, no one could compete.

“W-wow!” Atsumu watched as his chest and neck flushed, “BetterTwin, thank you! Looks like you and I have a date! I’ll DM you the details! But that’s the show for tonight! Thanks for coming out and showing me so much love!”

_Date,_ he said, _date._ Shortly after the stream had ended Atsumu had received a message from the little giant. 

> **LittleGiant21:** _Thank you so much again for your donation! As expected from my biggest fan! I’ll be sending you a link next week and a password for your eyes only! See you next week for our private session! Can’t wait ;)_

A thrill rushed through Atsumu’s system, and after the screen turned black, reality smacked him across the face. He’d just dropped a million yen. 

He could feel the unspoken judgment from the people in his life. Not that anyone even _knows_ what he’d done or what he was even _doing_.

But whatever, he’s here, in the chat room specifically made for _him._ Albeit a tad nervous, but it’s not like the little giant would even be able to tell. 

Suddenly the screen came alive. The little giant was wearing a black silk robe, tied loosely around his waist, still exposing his impressive chest. 

“Hi Better Twin! Let’s do something a little different tonight, something we don’t get to do often during the shows.”

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Hi little giant. Sure, what do you have in mind?_

Atsumu waited a second as the little giant read the comment.

“If you don’t mind, could we get to know each other a little bit? You are my biggest contributor on here after all! Is there a name I could call you by? Just here, tonight! I wouldn’t expose you like that in the regular shows.” 

Atsumu froze, oh, he was really tailoring this experience. But he didn’t want to give his actual name. He considers using Osamu’s name, but discards it quickly, he does _not_ want to hear this embodiment of perfection moaning his brother’s name tonight.

Since Atsumu took too long to respond, the little giant backpedaled a little bit.

“Um, sorry! Maybe that was too invasive! Maybe like a nickname? Or a pet name.” The little giant hummed in contemplation, his finger tapping his lip before a cute smile spread across his face. “How about _Daddy?_ You have been like the closest thing to a sugar daddy.”

Atsumu’s dick twitched at that. Oh, he liked that. He really really liked that idea. He’d totally be the little giant’s _Daddy_ , make him lay across his lap and spank him like the real naughty boy he is. Fuck, he really liked that. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _That’s perfect._

The smile that bloomed across the little giant’s face was the most beautiful thing he thinks he’s ever seen.

“Great! I’m glad you like it! Um, so, if you want, you can give me a nickname or a pet name too! Take your time thinking about it!”

Atsumu thinks about it, he doesn’t want to use a generic “babe” or “baby.” He thinks about how he feels when he watches the little giant’s shows, how excited it makes him feel and how happy he is watching him. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _How about ‘Sunshine’?_

The little giant’s mouth drops making a little “Oh.” sound before his blush deepens again. Atsumu tries to recall if he’s ever been this bashful on the stream, and suddenly, he realizes, _Oh_ . He’s getting access to what the little giant was _really_ like off screen. 

The little giant smiles softly, scratching his cheek with a finger and says, “That’s really cute. I like that. _Sunshine_ . Okay, _Daddy_ , are you ready to play with me tonight?”

Atsumu gulps when _Sunshine_ slides the robe off his shoulder, and poses a question, “I didn’t wear an outfit for tonight. I wanted you to choose. So, is there anything in particular you’d like to see me in? Don’t forget, we can do _whatever_ you like.” 

“Holy fuck,” Atsumu said under his breath. Part of him wished that he could speak to him, but thinks maybe that would be crossing a very thin line. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Do you have any more lace? White lace?_

Sunshine smiles brightly, “Oo Classy! Hmm, yes. I think I have something I haven’t worn yet! Be right back okay?” 

Atsumu tries to fight the giddy feeling rising up in his system. _Something he hasn’t worn yet. Something new_ . _Oh my God_ . Atsumu already knew before he dropped his money that it would be worth it. It was the little giant! What he did _not_ expect was all these extra perks that came along with it.

When he returns, he’s still wearing a robe, and sits at the edge of his bed again.

“Are you ready?” He tilted his head with a smirk. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Ready as I’ll ever be Sunshine._

Sunshine shrugs off the silk robe slowly, exposing delicate straps sitting on his shoulders. The robe slides down slowly over his smooth tanned skin, and Atsumu stops breathing the moment the outfit is revealed.

If Atsumu were to _ever_ get married, this is exactly the kind of thing he’d want his husband to wear for him. Delicate, delicate lace adorned Sunshine’s body. A lace bra cups his pecs, more thin straps connect from the cup, curving over the swell of his chest to the bra strap. The edges below the bra line are scalloped with more delicate lace. A wide ornate lace garter belt accentuates his small waist; it starts at the waist, before the cut of fabric rises to a point just below the bra. The vertical straps that hang from his waist are accented with more lace before they connect to straps wrapped around his muscular thighs. Everything about it is sexy and delicate, and such a contrast to his musculature. 

“Do you like it _Daddy?”_

Sunshine puts such an emphasis on the pet name that it zips down Atsumu’s spine like an electric current. He’s got goosebumps, the fine hair on his arms raising. _Fuck_ , how does one word have that effect on him? 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _You look absolutely stunning; a vision of heaven on earth._

He sees Sunshine suck in a breath at the compliment. While Atsumu would love nothing more than to ravage this beauty, he really does mean it when he thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s seen. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _You seem speechless._

Sunshine laughs, “Yeah, actually. I—uh—no one’s ever complimented me like that before.” 

They were two individual statements; two statements that held no hidden meaning beyond complete and utter honesty. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Really? That’s surprising._

“Not really, I mean this is my job after all. I get all kinds of crazy comments, but I don't know how to explain it? That seemed more...heartfelt? Genuine? Maybe I’m imagining things.” 

Atsumu is stunned by Sunshine’s candidness, another side exclusive to him. Color him intrigued, he wants to know more and more about this man behind the screen. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _I am being genuine. I really do think you’re beautiful. While watching your shows has been nothing but hot; I look forward to seeing you at the end of my day._

The blush that spreads across Sunshine’s body is too adorable and when he opens his mouth he starts stuttering, “I-I—wow, okay. I don’t know what to say. Thank you? I mean, I’m happy I’m able to bring some kind of joy to your life! But, I—uh, anyways. Sorry! I got carried away with chatting! Let’s —um—let’s get back to what we were doing, you didn’t pay to chat with me!” 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Honestly, anyone on one time with you is well-spent._

Sunshine coughs and Atsumu can’t help but laugh at how easy it was to fluster him with compliments. _Too cute._

> **DBetterTwin69:** _But, if you’re that adamant to get back to it. How about you turn around and show Daddy the rest of your outfit._

Like a flipped switch Sunshine goes from being flustered, bashful and awkward to confident and sassy based on the lopsided smirk on his face. 

“Oh right, you haven’t seen _the back_.” 

Sunshine hops off his bed, and turns around to show Atsumu the rest of his outfit. He had assumed he was wearing a lace bikini or a thong; not a strappy g-string that accentuated the roundness of his ass, and the barely there string that disappears between his cheeks. Sunshine shakes his ass up and down, and Atsumu struggles to _not_ grab his dick and start pumping it. Not yet, not when Sunshine hasn’t even touched himself yet. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _God, that ass is unreal. Sunshine, you’ve really outdone yourself by showing me such special treatment._

“I had to! Don’t tell anyone, but you’re really one of my favorite viewers! I already knew if you won the bidding war that I’d do extra special things for your show! It’s the least I can do for you supporting me. Besides _Daddy_ , I wanted to be _extra_ naughty for you. Will you discipline me?” 

Sunshine’s hand drifts down his lower back and he lightly spanks his ass. “I bet you’d spank me real good, wouldn’t you _Daddy_.” 

Atsumu’s brain starts short-circuiting, he was literally just imagining that scene mere minutes ago. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Damn right I would. I’d massage you between spanks too, a little bit of pleasure and pain._

Sunshine moans at that. “Holy fuck that sounds hot. Tell me more.”

> **DBetterTwin69:** _I’d love to darlin’, but I need you to do something for me._

“Mm, what would that be?” 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Can you open your pretty little hole for me? Imagine your fingers are mine, and then when you’re ready use the other dildo I bought you, I haven’t seen you use it on your shows yet._

The mewl that leaves Sunshine’s lips drives Atsumu wild. 

“Yes. Oh my _God_. Yes. Yes to all of it, I will absolutely do that.” He responds faintly, and Atsumu smirks at the screen; he managed to do that with just a couple of sentences. 

Sunshine pulls out a bottle of lube, shifts his stance to bend over the bed, showing Atsumu his back side. The cap of the bottle pops open and the viscous liquid is drizzled onto his fingers. Using one hand he pulls the string of the underwear aside as well as spreads his buttcheeks apart. His lubed fingers reach for his puckered hole, smearing the lube around his entrance before he slides a finger in. He whines as he pushes in causing Atsumu to pull his cock out and stroke himself casually. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _How’s that Sunshine? Tell me, what’s on ur thinkin’ ‘bout?_

“Hnng, I—I’m thinking about—” he cuts himself off with a sharp gasp when he slides another finger in, “I’m thinking about your thick fingers inside me, filling me, and stretching me. I’m thinking about you dragging your fingers along the walls and grazing against my—Ah!” 

Sunshines legs shake slightly, and his eyes open back to read the screen. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Slow down, can’t have u cumming too soon. I wanna see you fuck your new toy._

“Okay,” he sighs, “Okay, you’re right _Daddy_ , I can’t—I need to be a good boy if I want to come.” 

“Oh, fucking hell.” Atsumu whispers on his side of the screen. Can Sunshine be _any_ more perfect? “Jesus Christ.” 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _That’s right, good boys get rewards. I think you’re ready for your toy now._

“Mmm, yes. Yes. Let me—uh, let me grab it really quickly.”

Sunshine hurries off screen and returns with the other _Bad Dragon_ dildo he bought alongside the one he’d shown on his show last week. Atsumu is happy knowing that Sunshine had chosen the other dildo to showcase live; that one had been on Sunshine’s wishlist afterall. The second one he had sent, was curated based on Atsumu’s personal tastes. 

Atsumu, as stated earlier, is a pro volley-ball player and model on the side, and if there is _anything_ else he is known for, it is for his tongue. He’s seen the gossip columns, and the thirst tweets. He knows it’s a thing, and he can’t help it! He does this thing with his tongue subconsciously and it drives his fanbase completely _rabid_. 

So, when he saw that _Bad Dragon_ had a tongue shaped dildo, you bet your ass he bought it and sent it to Sunshine; if he can’t physically eat his man out, at least he could imagine that this was his tongue buried inside that plush ass. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Do you like your toy? I’ve been curious what you thought of this extra gift I sent._

Sunshine climbs up his bed with the dildo in hand, leaning forward to read the screen a bit closer, another blush coloring his skin. 

“I like it! I love a good majority of their toys. To be honest I _did_ think about having this on my wishlist, but I figured no one would wanna watch me ride a tongue. But I’m guessing you do.” Sunshine’s voice drops lower as he leans towards the screen, “Did you buy it as an extension of you? Do you fantasize about eating my ass out? Hmm?”

The playful smile on his face makes Atsumu nearly growl. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _My tongue would definitely make you cum harder than any dildo ever could._

“Oh—oh my God. Yes please, holy fuck. Is that a threat?” 

Atsumu chuckles, he’s having a lot of fun teasing Sunshine.

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Do you want it to be? Just imagine it’s me Sunshine. Be a good boy and sit on my tongue._

Sunshine turns away from the camera, positioning himself over the tongue dildo, using his feet to secure it to the bed. He sinks down on the dildo, the muscles tense in his back as he eases himself lower. 

“Oh, oh god. That’s,” he gasps for air, “That’s so deep. Oh shit, it’s right against my—Ah!” 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _That’s a good boy, ride it slowly k?_

He nods in acknowledgement and slowly rises and falls onto the new dildo, his hands spreading apart his cheeks to let Atsumu get a better view. His moans are music to Atsumu’s ears as he jerks himself off watching that ass bounce up and down. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Turn around, I wanna watch you from the front. You’ll touch yourself for me won’t ya?_

Sunshine obeys him and turns around, to give him a better show. Atsumu instructs him to play with his nipples, and he quickly learns that they are a sensitive spot for Sunshine. He has him touch himself, spit in his hand and stroke himself. He catalogs all the bits and pieces of information he can glean about what drives Sunshine wild, for what he’s not sure. But he wants to memorize everything, just in case. 

At one point they don’t speak anymore, Sunshine’s totally lost in riding his toy and jacking himself off and playing with his nipples. Atsumu can’t bring himself to type anything more, too busy stroking himself in tandem. He watches his body stiffen up with his impending orgasm; Sunshine’s body bows prettily as he comes, his come paints his lace garter belt. He collapses on all fours panting for air. Atsumu follows quickly after that with a low groan, his cum spilling over his own stomach. He quickly wipes his hands and stomach with tissues while he catches his breath and reaches for his laptop just in time for him to speak again.

“Wow—,” Sunshines breathy voice says, “I think—I think that’s the hardest I’ve come in awhile.” 

Atsumu wholeheartedly believes that, because it’s the same for him. For all the nights he has been watching Sunshine and gotten himself off, none of that compares to this moment. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Same here. That was….wild._

Sunshine huffs, his laughs shake his shoulders, “The wildest. I had a lot of fun. So um—hah—do you think I could message you sometime?” 

Atsumu’s heart skips a beat at that. Sunshine messaging him of his own accord? Hell yeah! 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _I’d love that._

If Atsumu wasn’t sure if this was just lust or a passing crush; he definitely knew now. He was crushing hard on Sunshine. He got to see glimpses of the real person behind the little giant, someone that he feels like he could really connect with given the chance. 

As they end their session, Atsumu melts into his bed completely exhausted. He feels boneless as he lays there staring up at the ceiling. It’s crazy to think how things have escalated in a matter of months. Sunshine had turned from an object of lust to someone he was genuinely curious about, and he’s not sure if that’s a blessing or a curse.

✦✦✦✦

“Did something good happen?” 

Atsumu looked up from his phone as soon as he heard the question and his coffee cup being placed on the counter he was leaning on. 

“What makes ya say that?” 

“You’ve been smiling a lot more in the mornings!” 

Atsumu blushes. It’s funny that Kiyoomi noticing small things like this would be creepy, but coming from this cute barista makes him flustered as fuck. 

“I guess you could say that. I’m feelin’ a bit more at peace these days.” 

“Oh! Do you meditate? I love meditating in the mornings.”

Atsumu tilts his head at the barista, Hinata. 

Is meditating a thing these days? Because this is the second person he’s met that likes to meditate in the morning. The first being Sunshine. 

“Huh,” He says, “I’ve never tried it, but yer the second person that’s told me that. Is it really good for ya?” 

“Oh definitely! There’s a lot of benefits to meditation. It helps you de-stress and refocus; it helps calm me down and get ready to tackle the day!”

“Huh, I’ve not thought about it much like that, I’ll have to look into it.”

“If you have questions let me know!” 

Atsumu chuckles, “Yeah? How about ya give me some lessons then?” Damn him and his sassy mouth. He closes his mouth and looks up at Hinata.

Hinata looks surprised, and Atsumu internally slaps himself, he probably sounds like a creep! 

“Sure! If you’re really that interested!”

Atsumu does a double-take. He said yes? Atsumu Miya, who had just accidentally successfully flirted with the barista, managed to score some semblance of a date? “Uh—I. Really?” 

Hinata laughs and says, “Only if you’re really up to it. No pressure!” 

Atsumu laughs at himself, or the situation, he’s not really sure which is more ridiculous. All he knows is that he needs to get to practice before he makes an even bigger fool of himself. He looks back as he exits the cafe at the cute orange-haired barista named Hinata. Maybe, he’d take him up on that offer. 

“I guess you’re over that rough patch finally huh?” 

“Hmm?” Atsumu turns to his Kiyoomi and his teammates.

“You must be over whatever was bothering you a few weeks ago,” Shugo, his team captain, says. 

“Oh.” Atsumu blushes and laughs nervously, “Ye-yea, I am.” 

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow at him, not fully buying Atsumu’s less than confident tone. 

“You _are_ over it though right? You’ve got your color back and your eyebags are _less_ noticeable.”

Leave it to Kiyoomi to drag him back down. 

“I’d appreciate it if ya didn’t look at my face too closely Omi-kun. I know my face is handsome and all but that creeps me out.” 

“Ah, there he is. The asshole we all know and love.” 

“I’m good, guys. Really. Ya don’t have to worry about me.” 

They really didn’t, things were...better for Atsumu. 

It’s been a month or so since his private show with Sunshine, and he actually had followed up on his request. He messaged Atsumu directly from time to time; sometimes it was just to say hi, ask for an opinion about the show or his thoughts about outfits, or to personally thank him for the newest donations and toys. And, surprisingly, more often than not they actually held conversations about their day to day lives without exposing too much of their identities. It was nice. Actually, it was _really_ nice learning bits and pieces that gave him a whole picture of who Sunshine really is. 

So yes, his rough patch for the most part had become a phase. No longer did he have this problem of getting laid, not since _that night_ . Sure, he still was a frequent viewer and still got off on Sunshine’s daily streams; but since they’d crossed that boundary of viewer and streamer into something more friendly, Atsumu felt a little less….lonely. Now that they were becoming a bit more _intimate_ and friendly, Atsumu saw him less as the sex symbol of his wettest dreams but as—dare he say it—a friend. A friend that he might have actual feelings for. 

But while things seemed great on the outside, it posed a new problem; this new secret of his. His growing affection for Sunshine, and the fact that he quite possibly wanted to be more than just a friend to the camboy. He _liked_ Sunshine, he _really_ liked Sunshine. 

He knew it and he still let it happen, because he’s Miya Atsumu and he’s an idiot that lost his sanity the moment he laid eyes on Sunshine. He had doomed himself from the start, he just had to wander onto a porn site and click on his show. But then, if he hadn’t done that, he probably would still be an irritable horny piece of shit. 

Please, just, someone, anyone, put this poor man out of his misery. 

When he gets home and turns on his laptop he has a message waiting for him. 

> **LittleGiant21:** _Hiii! I hope you’re_ _having a great day! See you at the show tonight?_

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Wouldn’t miss it for the world Sunshine._

To his surprise the reply was immediate. Usually, it takes him a while to reply, usually a bit closer to when he goes live. 

> **LittleGiant21:** _Great! Can you stick around for a little bit after the show? I...wanted to ask you something._

Atsumu stared at the request. Sunshine’s never asked him to “stick around”. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Sure, is something wrong?_

> **LittleGiant21:** _Oh, no nothing at all! Well...you’ll see! I’ll talk to you later! I hope you enjoy the show! I’ll be wearing something special! <3 _

“Huh. Okay.” He shrugged and went about the rest of his evening before the show started. 

He climbed into bed minutes before the show went live. 

When he appeared on screen, Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat. He was—that was something that Atsumu had picked out for him. He had randomly seen something that he thought would be flattering on him and just sent him the link saying, “check it out.” 

Sunshine just said “Thanks!” but never acknowledged if he liked it or not. Atsumu didn’t think too much of it at the time but seeing it now; it suddenly felt like he and Sunshine were in that private room again, especially when Atsumu _knew_ that smile was a teasing one meant for him. 

The show is perfect as expected of Sunshine. He’s still enigmatic, and Atsumu is still putty in his hands. He still sends obnoxious tips, but he doesn’t care. He likes that he can spoil him. 

When Sunshine says good-bye and signs off for the night, Atsumu receives a message from him with a link and a password. He’s caught off guard by the request. Normally they just exchange a few messages.

The screen comes to life and he sees Sunshine sitting cross-legged on his bed; he’s wearing his robe, but he’s left it open. 

“Hi!” 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Hi, Sunshine. What’s up._

“I know this is not the usual circumstances of how we communicate but…” he stops talking and nervously chews his lower lip, his fingers fidgeting in his lap. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Sunshine? Hey, is everything okay?_

“So-sorry, I’m just. I’m a little nervous! I’ve —ah, I’ve never done this before.” 

Atsumu is thoroughly confused by what is happening, why would he be nervous? 

“The thing is... I uh —yenno, I feel like I’ve really connected with you since... _that_ night. And I just feel like we could really hit it off...if...um, if given the chance?”

> **DBetterTwin69:** _I don’t think I quite follow…_

“Oh, this is so unlike me. But ugh, okay here goes nothing. If you don’t want to have anything to do with me you can stop coming to the streams! I won’t be offended!”

Now Atsumu is really startled. 

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Wait, wait. What? Why are you jumping to that conclusion??_

“Sorry! Oh man, I’m really screwing this up! But okay…,” Sunshine takes a deep breath in and exhales, a calm washes over him. “I _know_ I’m just a stranger on the internet. I _know_ I’m a camboy, I strip and masturbate for other people's enjoyment. The thing is...I think if we knew each other in person, that we’d get along really well! It’s easy to talk to you!

I guess —I guess what I’m saying is...what do you think about meeting in real life?” 

✦✦✦✦

Of all the problems Atsumu has claimed to have in the last several months; he never thought stressing out over an outfit would be this problematic. 

All because of his knee-jerk reaction, his impulsiveness when it came to Sunshine. 

_“—I guess what I’m saying is...what do you think about meeting in real life?”_

> **DBetterTwin69:** _Yes. Yes, let’s meet._

It’s just a meeting. A meeting that he agreed to. Atsumu really had it bad for Sunshine, there was no hesitation in his response; he didn’t even have to think twice about it. But really, did he have any reason to say “no” in the first place? Not really, unless he wanted to keep the anonymity thing going, but he was curious and curiosity killed the cat. 

He fusses with his hair in the mirror. He fusses with his overall look. Which is baffling as fuck if Atsumu thinks about it. How often has he bragged about his handsome face, his part-time modeling career? Yet here he is standing in front of the vanity mirror of his bathroom worrying how good he looks for someone he’s seen just about every inch of? Well, except his face, which could possibly make or break the situation, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He’ll worry about it when they get there. 

Sunshine requested that they meet in an open public space, which is like rule number one with meeting strangers offline. He chose an outdoor cafe next to a duck pond at a park. Atsumu was surprised because the location Sunshine had chosen wasn’t far from his home at all, which made him think, _Wait, does that mean I live near him?_ As Atsumu makes his way towards their meeting spot, he wonders if he’s met Sunshine in passing. 

He checks his phone; he’s a little early for their meeting, so takes a table closest to the pond, and orders a latte from the waitress nearby. He looks over the pond, the sun bounces off the water, shimmering against the gentle waves. It’s a really nice day, beautiful and sunny. He smiles to himself as he looks at the calm waters, feeling a little nervous at the fact he’ll be meeting Sunshine in 15 minutes. His latte arrives and he takes a sip, scrunches his nose and then he’s reminded of his favorite latte at the local cafe next to his apartment and the cute barista. 

He glances at the phone’s clock when he realizes that he still has time to kill. He sits back in his chair and starts to scroll through his social media pages, scanning for anything interesting. 

“Eep!” 

Atsumu hears someone squeak, he turns to look at the source of the noise, and his eyes widen. 

_Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear._

He was just thinking about this boy, what are the coincidences. He sees Hinata standing mere feet away; his head is ducked down slightly, poorly hiding the blush on his face as he chews on his lip nervously, as he looks up through his lashes at Atsumu. 

“Hey! Aren’t ya the—”

“—Oh. Oh my _God._ ”

“Umm,” Atsumu’s not sure what to do with Hinata’s response.

“Oh my god,” Hinata half turns burying his hands in his hair, shock etched into his face. “Someone, end me. Just let the earth open up and swallow me right now, oh my God. Is this really happening right now?” He starts mumbling and Atsumu sees that Hinata looks like he’s about to turn and run.

Atsumu i’s a little concerned, was it _really_ so bad to run into Atsumu outside of the cafe? He thought they were at least friends! 

“Yer the barista right? Hinata? Funny runnin’ into ya here! What are ya—” Atsumu doesn’t finish his sentence, the situation at hand slaps him across the face in realization. “Oh.” 

_Oh_. Oh shit. Oh, my God. There are many ways to say “Oh”, and his face is stuck in an “oh” expression. 

Hinata’s expression crumples. “Did—did you know?” 

“Huh?” Atsumu is very confused, his mind is working overtime trying to comprehend the situation, and Hinata looks like he’s about to have a panic attack.

“Did you know? The entire time? That it was _me_?” 

“What?” Atsumu says dumbly, still in shock at this revelation. 

“ _Sunshine._ Did you know it was me?”

Atsumu’s heart is racing, his words stuck in his throat. “Wh—what! N-no way! I had no idea!” 

Hinata is slowly backing away from Atsumu who starts to panic in response. He jumps out of his chair the moment Hinata turns to run and catches him by the wrist. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! Hang on a sec! Let’s talk!”

Hinata looks back at him unsure. 

“Please?” 

Hinata still looks hesitant, but after a few moments, he nods his head and takes the seat he was supposed to occupy.

“Do...do you want something to drink? I can order you something.” Offers Atsumu to dispel the tense atmosphere. 

“Oh, um, sure. I’ll have hot jasmine milk tea.”

Atsumu waves over the waitress, and orders for Hinata. There’s still a tense silence as they wait for the order, but once Hinata gets his tea and drinks it, he sighs and the tension in his shoulders release. 

“Jasmine milk tea always helps me with my nerves,” Hinata says as he puts his cup down. 

Atsumu watches as a gentle smile spreads across Hinata’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, “I hope you can understand why I freaked out a little, considering...what I—I’m afraid of someone finding out my real identity, or being stalked. It’s an occupational hazard. You understand right?”

“Yeah. I get it; better to be safe than sorry. I really mean it though, I didn’t realize who ya were. There was no indication that you were the same person. But—christ. What are the odds huh?” 

Hinata chuckles quietly, hands wrapped around his cup, still unable to meet Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu isn’t the best at handling awkward situations, but he doesn’t want Hinata, Sunshine, LittleGiant21, to feel awkward with him. Hinata _knows_ him, they’ve met and spoken at the coffee shop; they’ve messaged each other on-line; Even though he still can’t believe they’re all one in the same, he certainly hadn’t expected it and, now he realizes, he’s had a crush on the _same_ person despite the varied personalities.

While Atsumu ponders what to say, it’s Hinata that breaks the ice.

“Just what do you do anyways?” 

“Wh-what?” Atsumu caught off guard by the question.

Hinata’s eyes dart around their immediate surroundings, checking to see if anyone is there and leans in. “You _gave_ me _a million_ yen. What the hell do you do??”

“Uhh, I’m a professional volleyball player and a model.” 

“What the hell is a model doing watching camboys?” 

“HEY!” Atsumu shouted indignantly. 

Hinata finally meets his eyes, and they’re twinkling with humor. They hold their gaze for a second before they start bursting out with laughter. 

When the laughter fades, Hinata is still smiling at him like he always does when he meets Atsumu in the mornings, and Atsumu’s heart skips a beat. 

“I was right.” Hinata says

“About?” 

Hinata’s smile grows wide. “I knew that we would hit it off Miya-san.” He moves his hand off the cup to lay flat against the table. 

Atsumu’s smirk grows as he leans in, his hand reaches over the table, fingers splayed open, and Hinata meets him halfway to interlock his fingers with his. 

“Yeah? Me too. But no need for formalities, call me Atsumu.”

“Atsumu-san,” Hinata tests, “you can call me Shouyou!”

“Hmm, how about Sho-kun?” 

“Sure!” Shouyou’s grin sharpens before his voice drops lower, “But, can I still call you _Daddy_?” 

✦✦✦✦

_A couple of months later…_

“Hi everyone! Welcome back to my show!”

Atsumu gets comfortable on the couch of his living room as he tunes into Shouyou’s show for the evening. Not much has changed the last few months, save for the fact he and Shouyou had started dating and then some after their first meeting in real life. 

Turns out Shouyou was using the money for school, just like Atsumu thought! He knew he was helping Shouyou achieve his dreams of some sort! Shouyou had dreams of becoming a physical therapist, and he was using his earnings from his show to pay for tuition and everything, while his job as a barista served to pay for more of his day to day expenses. 

And even though they were boyfriends now, and with some discussion, Shouyou continued to do his shows. Atsumu had been apprehensive, but Shouyou had always done his best to be discreet and for the most part anonymous; the only thing that was changing was Shouyou’s relationship status. 

Shouyou’s skin blushes red as he slaps a hand to his neck as he reads the scrolling chat on his screen. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry! That is a hickey on my neck. Mmmm, yes; it’s my boyfriend. He likes to leave marks on me. I can’t say that I hate it. Hmmm, what else are you guys saying—oh ‘Would you ever have your boyfriend with you on camera?’ hmm, ‘How did you meet your boyfriend? Is he a viewer?’ Hmm,” he pretended to contemplate before bringing a finger to his lips, a small smile on his lips. “Those are all a secret.” 

This had become a frequent question among his viewers since Shouyou had openly admitted he was in a relationship. But while Atsumu would love nothing more to plow his boyfriend into his bed for the world to see, he felt that it was too invasive. He wanted to have something to keep for himself, and luckily Shouyou had wholeheartedly agreed to keep their sexlife off camera.

> **DBetterTwin69:** _That’s a shame, I’m sure you’d look super hot filled up with a real cock._

Shouyou laughed. “Hmm, that may be true, but that’s for his eyes only. Now, how about we get this show started? ” 

Atsumu watches the entirety of the show with a smirk on his face. His boyfriend was too sexy, too hot. These people had _no_ clue just how perfect Shouyou was in person, and they never would. Only Atsumu was privy to it; only he got to see what Shouyou was _really_ like without the toys.

Shouyou opens himself up on camera, he uses his hands and a plug. He gives thd dildo of the day a blow job as his fingers move in and out of him, stretching him wide before he slides his toy in. 

God, Shouyou is just too hot for words. Atsumu sits on his couch dying to reach through the screen and touch him, make his boyfriend writhe below him and tear him apart with his hands and lips; he wants to hear Shouyou call out his name, over and over like he was the answer to his prayers; but Atsumu wants to kiss him fiercely for being the answer to his. 

The show passes by in a blur. Shouyou comes all over his hand, giggling as he brings his hand to his lips and licks a tiny bit of his cum off his hands. He thanks everyone for tuning in and signs off for the night. 

Atsumu’s screen goes black, and he shuts his laptop with a sigh and shoves it to the side. He looks down and sees his tented boxers; invested in Shouyou’s show that he didn’t even bother to touch himself. 

_Oh well._

He gets up from the couch and stretches his neck from side to side before stretching his torso as he walks into the bedroom, opening the door and stepping in. 

Atsumu smiled as he walked towards his bed. Shouyou was smiling as he laid back propped up on his elbows, feet flat on the bed, his knees spread wide open. 

“I’m all ready for you,” Shouyou had said with a wink. 

“I bet you are, were ya thinking about me during yer show there?” Atsumu said as he slinked up the bed, his lips grazing Shouyou’s legs as he climbed up his bod. 

“Mmm, when am I _not_ thinking about you?” 

Atsumu playfully bites and nips at Shouyou’s inner thighs. “Tease,” he says before he sucks on a sensitive spot that makes his boyfriend moan. 

He pants as he answers, “You know I make it up to you.” 

“And then some.” 

Atsumu laves his tongue across Shouyou’s body, licks up the cum smeared across his dick, sucking on him till he’s hard again. He kisses up Shouyou’s stomach and chest, his neck and face before connecting with his lips.

Their kisses are tender, Shouyou giggles into his mouth as Atsumu’s hands run up and down his body. 

“What’s so funny?”

Shouyou shakes his head smiling up at Atsumu. “Not funny. Just happy.”

Their lips reconnect with more passion and fire behind them Atsumu rolls his hips against Shouyou’s, the both of them moaning into one another’s mouths. Shouyou’s hand glides down Atsumu’s side, down his abs and past the garter of his boxers, reaching or his hard cock. 

Atsumu grabs his wrist. “Nah uh, Sho-kun. Not yet.” 

Shouyou pouts, but listens to Atsumu.

“I wanna stretch ya out more before we do _that_. Turn around for me would ya babe?” 

Shouyou recovers quickly, smiling and nodding enthusiastically as he turns over onto his hands and knees, dropping his chest to the bed to pop his ass out. Atsumu’s hands run over Shouyou’s thighs and hamstrings before palming his ass, squeezing it and massaging it, spreading his cheeks apart, pulling small moans out of Shouyou. 

He leans down, licking a stripe up from Shouyou’s balls and taint before his tongue traces the puckered hole of Shouyou’s entrance. The latter tenses up at the sudden contact but relaxes the more Atsumu’s tongue flattens out against him, warming him up before his tongue breaches him.

“Ah, Tsumu!” Shouyou cries, and Atsumu’s dick twitches in excitement. He pokes his tongue in as far as he can, fucking his hole shallowly. Shouyou’s hips move trying to grind himself against Atsumu’s tongue. 

When he pulls away and sits on his knees, Shouyou looks over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Atsumu looks at him, head cocked and a mischievous smile playing on his lips, “Why don’t you be a good boy and suck me off _Sunshine_.” 

The way that Shouyou’s eyes dilate at the back to back nicknames, makes him look ready to devour Atsumu as he turns and crawls over to Atsumu, who’s sitting on the heels of his feet, leaning back with his hands behind him supporting his weight. 

Shouyou licks his lips as he crawls on his hands and knees; finally being able to touch Atsumu. His fingers hook onto his boxers and pull them down, Atsumu’s cock springing free, pre-cum already beading at the head; Shouyou lightly licks the cum-covered slit, before his tongue swirls around the crown before his lips wrap around his girth. He sucks hard as his lips slide down and Atsumu’s mouth hangs open as his breathing rapidly increases heavily. 

Shouyou’s mouth is out of this world; the things he does with his tongue makes Atsumu go mind-numbingly empty save for the pleasure that invades his senses. It takes every ounce of Atsumu’s willpower to not blow his load early when Shouyou’s honeyed eyes look up at him through wet lashes and his pretty lips stretch around his cock as he takes him all the day down. 

“Fu-fuck, Shouyou,” he gasps, “Yer too fuckin’—hnng. Hold on babe, I don’t wanna—oh fuck baby slow down.” He buries his hand in orange hair, lightly tugging on his roots to slow down. Shouyou only hums, chuckling as he ignores Atsumu’s request.

“Ugh—Sho-kun!” 

Shouyou pops off with a teasing smile. “Yes?”

“Have I ever told ya, ya play too dirty?” 

It earns him a laugh and Shouyou replies, “Mm hmm, all the time.” 

Shouyou sits up on his knees, loops his arms around Atsumu and pulls him close for a kiss. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not? I’ve been dying since I started the show.” 

Atsumu wraps his arms around Shoyou’s back and peppers kisses across his cheeks. “I dick ya down that good huh?” 

“You could be, but you keep running that mouth of yours.”

“You love this mouth, especially when I do this.” 

Atsumu lock’s their lips together, his tongue entangling with Shouyou, the latter moans, his hands sliding down Atsumu’s arms, fingers digging into his biceps as Atsumu leans forward till they’re laid out flat on the bed, his knees squeeze at Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu props himself up on his elbows, caging Shouyou’s face in, he presses kisses into Shouyou’s jaw and neck. Shouyou’s hands run up and down Atsumu’s back as he whispers into his ear and biting on his earlobe, “I need you inside me now.” 

Atsumu groans into Shouyou’s shoulder, kisses him and quickly uprights himself. He hikes Shouyou’s butt up onto his thighs and spreads his legs open. He reaches between them and lines up his cock to Shouyou’s hole, pressing the tip right up against it. He hooks his hands around Shouyou’s thighs and pulls him closer, Shouyou’s hands are beneath him spreading his cheeks wider. Atsumu bites down on his lip and starts to push in. 

“Oh, _God_ , yes,” Shouyou breathes out when Atsumu breaches his hole. 

Slowly he pushes in, and Shouyou’s tight heat tightens around him. He watches Shouyou’s face twist in pleasure the further he goes in; His small pants and moans, the way he bites on his lower lip and shuts his eyes closed and brows furrowed. When Atsumu is fully sheathed inside of him, he exhales deeply, running a hand through his hair and waits for Shouyou to adjust; Shouyou is just so damn tight, and Atsumu doesn't think he’ll ever get used to it. 

“Please,” Shouyou whines beautifully, his hands run up Atsumu’s washboard abs. 

Atsumu starts to move his hips, slowly pulling out till just the tip is in and slowly pushing back in deep. He sets the pace torturously slow; he wants Shouyou to beg for it.

Shouyou’s whines get higher, his fingers dig into Atsumu’s forearms; he can only smirk at how needy Shouyou is for him; only for him. 

“ _Daddy,_ please,” he cries, “more. I need more.” 

Atsumu increases his pace just a tad bit more, and Shouyou fingernails drag down his forearms. 

“What do ya want _Sunshine_ ,” he rasps.

“I want you to _fuck_ me Atsumu. Fuck me hard, fuck me rough. Please just fuck me.” 

He chuckles darkly, he loves when Shouyou begs for him like this, loves the fact that he’s the only one that can make him like this. “Alright Sho-kun, I’ll give ya what ya really want.”

Atsumu hooks one of Shouyou’s legs over his shoulder, his other hand grabs his knee, wrenching his thigh flat against the bed; leaning over bending Shouyou in half and starts to drive into him faster and harder. 

“Yes!” sobs Shouyou, “Yes, just like that Tsumu. Fuck, you feel so—ahn~”

Atsumu cuts his gibberish off with a thrust that brushes up against his prostate. Atsumu continues to hit Shouyou’s spot over and over; Shouyou’s back bows off the bed as his moans grow louder and louder. Atsumu can feel Shouyou’s body starting to grow taut; he smirks knowing his orgasm is near. Atsumu watches all the subtleties of Shouyou’s body language, quirks that he’d noticed from all those times he’s watched him get off on camera. Just as Shouyou is about to orgasm, Atsumu pulls all the way out making Shouyou cry out in frustration. 

He glares up at Atsumu pouting. “‘Tsumu whyyyy.”

“Too soon, babe. We _just_ got started.” 

Atsumu flips Shouyou onto his stomach and props him up on his knees. Without any preamble without letting Shouyou catch his breath he shoves his cock deep inside him; Shouyou screams into the pillow. “Oh fuck, Tsumu. Oh, oh, oh my God!!” Shouyou’s hands grip the pillow below him tight, knuckles turning white as Atsumu starts a brutal pace and starts pounding Shouyou’s hole. His hands spread his cheeks wide and pushed his butt higher up, bending Shouyou’s back awkwardly. Shouyou whines, mouth lolling open, eyes closed muttering at how good Atsumu feels.

He pulls Shouyou up, wrapping an arm around his waist to brace him against his chest. Shouyou’s arm's reach up to loop behind him and around Atsumu’s neck; he tilts his head to the side giving Atsumu full access to his neck. Atsumu bites and sucks the column of his neck, latching on to any bit of Shouyou he can.

Shouyou’s moans are so loud he’s sure his neighbors will complain again, but he doesn’t give a shit. He loves hearing Shouyou let go; loves hearing how much pleasure Atsumu gives him when he fucks him hard and rough like this. 

His grip tightens around Shouyou’s waist, his lips pressed against the shell of Shouyou’s ear, whispering dirty things in his ear, “You like having your slutty hole fucked by me don’t you _Sunshine_? Love it when I thrust so hard and deep you see fucking stars.” 

Shouyou melts against him, almost boneless, when he starts spewing dirty phrases. Atsumu groans into his ear. “Fuck, Sho-kun, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come so deep inside you. You want that right? Want my cum to paint your insides?” 

Shouyou moans, breathlessly answering, “Yes, oh my God, Yes Tsumu please come inside me. FIll me up. Give me everything!”

Atsumu’s lips latch onto his neck again, his free hand reaching for Shouyou’s cock and starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Shouyou shouts at the added stimulation, one hand claws at Atsumu’s forearm, he buries his other hand into Atsumu’s hair at the nape of his neck and pulls. 

Atsumu groans, slamming his hips into Shouyou hard enough that his body goes completely rigid, and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. He feels Shouyou’s dick pulsating as it ejaculates over his hand and shoots onto his stomach. 

Shouyou goes weak in his arms, and Atsumu pushes them to fall forward onto the bed. Shouyou’s cheek is pressed against the pillow and Atsumu fucks him a little bit more to reach his orgasm. He cries out in overstimulation, hands reaching behind and clutching into Atsumu’s hamstrings, and clenches his hole around Atsumu. 

“Fuck,” Atsumu moans slamming his hips one more time into his lover. He drapes over Shouyou’s back as he unloads deep inside him. He’s boneless as he catches his breath, knowing that he might be too heavy for Shouyou. 

He rolls off of his boyfriend and onto his back, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He exhales deeply and Shouyou moans as he rolls onto his side to face Atsumu. 

His face is soft, completely satiated and blissed out, a dazed smile rests on his face. 

“You’re too good at this. It’s not fair.” Teased Shouyou.

Atsumu barks a laugh, eyes sliding over towards Shouyou, “I’m gonna blame you for this monster you’ve created. You and yer show, you’ve absolutely ruined me. Who knew I had this secret side to me all along. “

Shouyou laughs and says popping up and pecks Atsumu on the lips.

“What’s that for?”

Shouyou shakes his head, “Of all the secrets that have been kept between us; knowing that you’re a pervert for me and _only me_ is probably the best secret ever.” 

“I don’t know if you calling me a closeted pervert sits well with me. Buuutt,” Atsumu says as he wraps his arms around Shouyou. “I’ll take it. I’m definitely a pervert. I don’t think I can deny that, but 100% only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Camboy Hinata so much, you have no idea, lol and all this smut, I was screaming as I wrote it! While Atsumu is a total dork majority of the time, he had these moments of being so cool and suave towards Shouyou. ROFL, I don't know how it happened but it did, and I am here for it. 
> 
> I've written a lot of smut for BnHA, but for some reason I feel like this might be the dirtiest shit I've written thus far. LMAO .
> 
> But now I'm inspired to do a more BDSM oriented story with these two. Damn, that would be so hot.  
> Ugh, I love these two too much.  
> I'm trying to finish up the last two fics, I'm a couple days behind, but I do have ideas written. lol 
> 
> Find me on twitter! [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)


End file.
